In various imaging systems, a continuous image generally includes a plurality of still images that are sequentially viewed. In many cases, however, only minor differences are present in adjacent still images, so that the new information contained in a successive image may be relatively small. For example, in various video compression methods, new data present in successive digital video images may be similarly relatively small, so that data storage requirements may be reduced. Accordingly, video compression methods may desirably enhance video resolution and bandwidth requirements of the video presentation.